


Solicitude at the Devil's Dwelling

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer knits questionable things, Therapy animals -- sort of, Weaponizer and Findus, Weaponizer is a troublemaker, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Everyone pitches in to help take care of the animals while Lucifer’s burned hands heal.Sequel to “Raising Hell with the Devil.”





	1. Lucifer and Chloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts), [Mia_Vaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/gifts), [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [classymammoths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classymammoths/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> So many people to thank!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Moonatoms, for your wonderful friendship, support, encouragement, and ALL of your plot bunnies/ideas! If it hadn’t been for your help with each chapter, I’d still be stuck banging my head against a wall because Amenadiel and Dan refused to talk to me. Thank you so SO MUCH!! You are awesome! :D
> 
> Thank you so much, Mia_Vaan for the idea of having all the other characters babysit the little monsters! I hope this doesn’t disappoint!
> 
> Thank you so much, AmyIsARealPhelps for the idea of having Lucifer teach Trixie knitting and for helping out with the Dan chapter! You rock!
> 
> Thank you to classymammoths for the suggestion of the water slide -- just a quick little mention but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to Navaros for the idea of having Chloe take care of Lucifer’s needs, now that his hands are burnt. It may not have turned out exactly like you expected, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you so very much to everyone who’s been so enthusiastic about this fluffy series -- you are all awesome!
> 
> Wanted to get this out, so it’s a little rough around the edges and has not been beta-ed -- sorry about that! I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Dan Espinoza, Ella Lopez, Mazikeen, Linda Martin, Amenadiel and Charlotte Richards are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. Findus and Weaponizer are my creations (although their names are not). :-)

 

 

Burns were bloody inconvenient things.

Lucifer studied the bandages on his hands and sighed.  It was absolutely absurd that he should suffer burns.  He was from Hell -- the world of fire and ash!  If he hadn’t been near Chloe, he could have snuffed out the small fire of the night before with his bare hands and not even suffered smoke inhalation -- but she had been close.  Too close, in fact -- she had put herself in danger and tried to put out the fire alongside him.  He’d had to shove her out of the room to make sure she stayed safe.  Thankfully she, her spawn, and the animals escaped unscathed, and the fire had not done too much damage to the house he had bought.  No -- only his hands had suffered.

His hands.  Groaning, he cursed his mortality around his partner.  His burns were thwarting his efforts to impress Chloe.  He wanted to overwhelm her with his awesomeness so that she couldn’t help but fall in love with him, but how could he do that when his bandaged hands looked like penguin flippers?

Glancing around, he spotted Chloe in the large kitchen across from the great room and felt his heart skip a beat.  Just the mere glimpse of her filled his insides with warmth.  Rising from the couch, he ambled his way past the side of the pool where Trixie sat petting Weaponizer the penguin and the kitten Findus, and took a seat at the long counter adjacent to the cooking area.

As he sat his long frame on the dining stool, Lucifer studied the detective.  Busy making lunch, she looked mighty fine in her simple white blouse and black leggings.  She had thrown her hair into an untidy ponytail, and her cheeks were pink from working over the stove.  How he loved seeing her mussed, although he would have preferred being the one to put her in such a state.  A small contented sigh escaped him.  He could stare at her all day.  Just knowing she was near was enough to fill him with joy.  Was this what humans felt when they were with the ones they loved...?

Never before had he felt such a strong, overwhelming urge just to be with someone.  The fact that he didn’t have to have sex with her in order to feel happiness was a little disturbing -- after all, he _wanted_ to have sex with her! -- but perhaps that was what love was...?  He didn’t know.  He had never loved before -- well, not like this.  The love for his family was entirely different from what he felt for Chloe.  He found the emotions his partner engendered in him quite bewildering.  Exhilarating.  And... scary.

The fear that he was eventually going to wreck his relationship with Chloe hovered in the back of his mind -- a dark shadow casting a pall over his joy.  He always managed to destroy everything he touched -- not that he wanted to, it was just... well, how things constantly turned out.  Nothing ever went well for him in the long run.  He was the Devil, after all -- a monster.  Deep down inside, he knew that this idyllic time he spent with Chloe wouldn’t last, but he was determined to hang on as tightly as he could, for as long as possible.

A small, wheezy cough worked its way up his throat and escaped before he could stop it, earning him a sharp glance from his partner.  Shutting off the heat under the griddle, she paused in making their lunch -- her famous egg sandwiches -- and set her spatula on a plate.  Lucifer watched her walk over to him, and gave her as innocent a look as he could.

Reaching out, she touched his shoulder.  “You’re still coughing.”

The feel of her hand through his shirt sent shivers of excitement through him as his heart started to pound.  Oh, her touch was so gentle, so full of tenderness!  Maybe she’d start caressing him?  He wouldn’t mind that at all....  They could lie down on the couch, and she could stroke him all over while he peeled the clothes from her body and made passionate love to her --

Lowering her hand, she drew her eyebrows together.  “Are you listening to me?”

Jolted out of his daydream, heat infused Lucifer’s face as he glanced at Chloe before his gaze slid away.  Trying to regain his composure, he cleared his throat -- a mistake, since it was still raw.  He swallowed hard.  “Ah.  Right.  One cough.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “And you still sound bad.”  Concern swept over her countenance.  “Lucifer, I really wish you’d go see a doctor.  I know you said you were okay this morning, but you’re coughing.”

She was concerned for him!  Joy filled his insides with liquid warmth, turning his bones to mush.  Luckily he was sitting, otherwise he would have melted into a giant puddle of goo right at her feet.  “It was just one cough.”  As if to make a  mockery of his words, another cough suddenly erupted from him.

Shaking her head, Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest.  “Lucifer....”

“I don’t need a doctor.”  Lifting his chin, he said, “This is merely... an anomaly.”

She picked up his wrist, lifting his bandaged hand until it was in front of his face.  “Your cough is not an anomaly, and neither is this.  How are you going to take care of yourself?”

Excitement shot through him as her words sparked an idea in his brain.  “You’re right!  How _am_ I going to take care of myself?”  His eyes grew dark with passion as a sultry look came over his face.  “Right.  You’ll have to take care of me, Detective.”

Chloe’s eyebrows went up as she dropped his hand.  “Me?”

“Yes!  I did save you and your little spawn from dying in a fire --”

“Which we could have easily put out if you would have let me help --”

“Nonsense.  Having you in that blazing inferno was out of the question.”  When she opened her mouth to argue, Lucifer cut her off.  “Besides, I really can’t do anything like this, can I?”  He raised his bandaged hands and gave her his most helpless expression.  “Why, you even had to help me eat this morning!”

And he had relished every second of it.  There was something so soothing, so intimate, about Chloe cutting his pancakes and feeding him every morsel, drenched in butter and maple syrup.  As he recalled the decadent breakfast she had fed him, he dreamed of how they could easily do it in bed.  He’d lay a smorgasbord of delectable morsels all over her body, top it off with syrup and whipped cream, and indulge himself in a feast of her --

“Which is why you should see a doctor,” Chloe said, interrupting the thoughts that were whipping up his passions to fever pitch.

Her common sense comment immediately doused the fallen angel’s ardor, and his shoulders slumped.  “I don’t need a doctor.”  Raising his dark eyes to hers, he said simply, “All I need is you.”

Lucifer watched with fascination as a blush spread across her cheeks.  Maybe she wasn’t as unaffected by him as she seemed?  It was so hard to tell with the detective.  Nothing was ever clear with her.  If she had been a normal human, they would have had sex long ago, for he would have been able to find out exactly what she desired.  But she was a mystery, so complex and beautiful and kind and brave and --

Chloe cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling, her face still red.  “You have to take better care of yourself,” she said.

“Right.  You could take care of me....”  His voice trailed off as he gazed at her with hope.

Her eyes snapped back to his.  “And what would you have me do?”

“Well....”  A mischievous smile touched his lips as he raised his bandaged hands.  “I can’t very well eat like this, can I?  Or bathe.  We could shower together --”

Chloe lifted an eyebrow at him.  “Shower.”

Lucifer nodded as his eyes smoldered.  “I’d need a lot of help getting washed... _everywhere.”_

Tapping her index finger on her chin, she thought hard, then finally nodded.  “Okay.”

The fallen angel blinked.  “Okay?”  For a brief second, Lucifer thought his heart was going to explode from excitement.  She was going to help him bathe!  He couldn’t believe it!  Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped off of the stool, arms outstretched.

As he reached for her, she said, “I’ll have Maze call Amenadiel for you.”

_What?_

Immediately coming to a halt, Lucifer dropped his arms to his sides and gaped at her.  “Why would I need Amenadiel?”

Her eyes twinkled at him.  “To help you eat and bathe.  Your family should help with that sort of thing, and since I’m not family --”

“But I wouldn’t mind --”

Shaking her head, she lifted a hand to still his protests.  “No, no, no, those are personal issues, and I shouldn't help with that.  Besides, I have to work.  I’m sure your brother would be happy to help --”

The thought of Amenadiel helping him bathe had Lucifer screaming in horror inside, although the only thing that betrayed his abhorrence to the idea was an eye twitch.  “No, that’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is!  After all, your hands are in such bad shape.  Why, he could keep you company during the day --”

“No.”  The fallen angel retreated from her and plopped himself back down onto the stool.  “I said I need you, Detective -- not my brother.”

But apparently, Chloe was just getting warmed up.  Rubbing her hands together with glee, she spoke right over his objections.  “Chauffeur you around town, play the piano for you at night -- he can hold your glass and help you drink your whiskey!”

He winced.  “Please, Detective --”

“He can even help you with LUX, since you wouldn’t be able to work cases with your hands the way they are -- that’s for sure.  And he could dress you, as well!”

Get Amenadiel to help him dress?  No.  Absolutely not.  His brother would laugh him right into the next century, and then tell all of the siblings of his injuries.  It was unacceptable!

“Of course, he’d have to help you go to the bathroom, and -- oh!  He can brush your teeth!”  She thought a moment, a teasing smile on her face.  "You know, I'd pay money to see him brush your teeth --"

Right.  She was having far too much fun at his expense, and he had to put a stop to this now.  “I do not need my brother’s help.”

Chloe’s aqua eyes widened innocently.  “But didn’t you say...?”

“I do not need Amenadiel mucking up my jam.”  Lucifer tossed his head like an angry stallion.  “I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.”

“Oh?”

Pride made him lift his chin.  “I can manage, Detective.  I am not an invalid.”

“No.”  Her eyes sparkled.  “Of course not.”

He nodded firmly.  “Of course not.”

“In that case you won’t need me to take care of you.”

Lucifer stared at her, agog.  “But --”  Seeing her amused expression, his mouth snapped shut and then, as realization hit him, he beamed with pleasure.  He loved when she got the best of him... which was more times than he cared to admit, but he didn’t mind.  “Well played, Detective.”

Chloe chuckled, the sound making the fallen angel’s heart beat faster.  “I’ll help as much as I can, Lucifer, but don’t expect me to get into the shower with you, help you go to the bathroom, or anything like that.  I have Trixie to take care of, and a job to go to.”  She lifted a warning finger to him.  “And don’t you dare talk about working until your hands are better.”

With a smile, he gave her a slight bow.  “Very well.  I’ll just stay here --”

But she was shaking her head.  “No.  You’re going to the penthouse to relax.  The animals need attention, and you can’t take care of them with your injuries.”

Holding up his bandaged hands, the fallen angel tried to imagine handling fish for Weaponizer’s meal and failed.  “Right.  I suppose feeding them might pose a slight problem.”

Chloe reached over and squeezed his arm.  “Don’t worry -- we’ll have everyone pitch in and babysit the animals while you get better.  Dan, Maze and Amenadiel can split the weekdays up between them, and I’ll take next weekend.”

Heat infused Lucifer’s face as he glanced down at her hand, then up to her warm eyes.  “Thank you, Detective.”

As they gazed at each other, Lucifer found himself speechless.  Imagine, him -- the Devil -- tongue-tied!  But he was.  There was so much he wanted to tell her, like how he enjoyed her wit, lived for the sound of her laugh, admired her courage, yearned to bask in her kindness....

“Detective.”  The word came out in softer than he intended.

“Yes?”  Her voice was equally quiet.  He watched, enthralled, as her aqua eyes traced the planes of his face and darkened.  With passion?  He hoped so.  Oh, how he hoped so!

His mouth went suddenly dry, and he licked his lips nervously.  “I...”

Her gaze fell to his mouth.  “Yes?”

She was looking at his lips!  Did she want him to kiss her?  His heart started pounding so furiously that he was afraid it was going to leap out of his chest.  “I --”

“Mommy, is lunch ready yet?” Trixie cried as she ran up to them, completely oblivious to the atmosphere.  Lucifer and Chloe sprang apart as if burned, with the fallen angel tumbling off of the stool and scrambling to his feet.  While he bit his lower lip and tried to get his body under control, the detective let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry, Monkey, I’ll finish making the sandwiches right now.”

As Chloe hurried back to the stove, Trixie walked over to where Lucifer stood and grinned up at him.  “You look better.”  She leaned close and took a whiff of him, then wrinkled her nose.  “But you still smell like smoke.”

Clearing his raw throat, he tried to tamp down his nervousness around the little spawn.  “Yes, well... I haven’t had the chance to change.  I’ll do that tonight when I go home.”

A squawk from Weaponizer as he waddled up with Findus following close behind caught Trixie’s attention. Lucifer sagged in relief, for he just did not know how to act around the child.

The kitten wrapped herself around the fallen angel’s legs while Trixie bent down to stroke the bandaged penguin.  The bird let out trills of delight as he nuzzled the little girl, making her laugh.  She turned to Lucifer.  “I’m so happy you got this house for them.  You made them so happy.”

“Ah.  Yes.  Right.”  Bloody hell, the little girl looked like she was about to launch herself into his arms!  Scooping up Findus, he used the little kitten as a shield and offered her to Trixie.  “Perhaps you’d like to hold her?”

“Nah, she likes you,” Trixie said, smiling.  Then her face grew somber.  “I’m sorry you got hurt.  I shouldn’t have left the candle burning in my room.”

Lucifer’s heart clenched at the child’s sorrowful expression.  Desperate to ease her misery but not understanding why, he said, “We went over this before at breakfast, child.  No harm done.  Who would have guessed the animals would get into a fight and cause such a ruckus?”

“But you got hurt!”  Her cry sent Weaponizer quickly backing away from her.  Sure enough, as the fallen angel had feared, Trixie threw herself at him, wrapping her little arms around his waist.  He cried out in distress, holding Findus up over his head with both hands as the little girl cried into his shirt.

Oh, _no._  The spawn was _crying!_

Panic filled Lucifer, so great that he felt as if he had just discovered Mum free from her cell in Hell.  What to do, what to do -- bloody hell, what was he supposed to do?!

Squelching his sudden urge to run out of the house screaming, he carefully set Findus on the dining stool.  As the cat jumped off the chair to join her penguin companion a few feet away, the fallen angel awkwardly patted Trixie’s back.  “Now, now, no crying.  This is nothing.”  He gave her an anxious, crooked smile as she looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Believe me, child, I’ve been through much worse.”  When she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, he handed her his silk handkerchief.  “Come now, dry your tears.  The little scamps don’t like seeing you upset.”  Taking a hold of her shoulders, he turned her toward Weaponizer and Findus, and gave her a little nudge.  “Now go on and show them you are all right.”

Trixie dashed over and kneeled next to the animals.  Scooping Findus up in her arms, the little girl sniffed and snuffled into the kitten’s fur.  Weaponizer quickly waddled close and tried to burrow himself into Trixie’s arms as well, causing her to laugh delightedly.  Tears forgotten, she gave them both big hugs.

Lucifer stood next to the counter, watching the scene and feeling... odd.  There was a strange sensation inside his chest, but he didn’t know what it was.  It was different from the wonderful warmth he experienced when he looked at the detective, but no less pleasant.  Rubbing his chest, he glanced at Chloe, who was smiling at him.  The funny sensation expanded, filling his very being with a light and effervescent feeling, like champagne.  Indigestion?  IBS?  Maybe a heart attack?  Hmmm... maybe he was dying?

Sudden relief that he would be going back to the penthouse flooded him.  A week away from the detective, her spawn, and the animals while he recuperated would do him good -- it would give him time to figure out what this strange feeling was.  Obviously there was something very wrong with him....

  



	2. Ella and Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to moonatoms for helping with this chapter! You're awesome!  
> And a big thank you to Mia_Vaan for pointing out a possible problem. Fixed it! Thanks! <3

 

 

“Thanks for coming with me, Ella,” Dan said as he unlocked the front door.  “I’ve met the animals but you never know how they might react.”

The dark-haired woman gave him a cheerful grin.  “Hey, big guy, it’s no problema.  I love animals!  I had Findus for a while, you know.  Chloe mentioned that Weaponizer might be a handful, though.”

Dan was sure that his ex-wife had been exaggerating when it came to the penguin.  After all, how much trouble could a bird and kitten be?  He had seen the two animals together, which had been the oddest thing he had ever seen -- but hey, if cheetahs and dogs could get along, why couldn’t a penguin and a cat?

Swinging open the door, he ushered Ella inside before stepping in himself.  Silently closing the door behind them, Dan followed her to the great room, where the large pool was.  He was amazed at the open floor plan, the spacious interior, and the beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean.  All this for two animals who would never appreciate the luxury?  It was obvious that Lucifer had finally lost his mind.

“Oh my god!” Ella squealed as she raced into the great room, twirling around to see the house around her before racing to the pool.  “Findus!  Weaponizer!”

The little kitten looked up from where she was perched on some rocks at the far side of the pool. Basking on a flat stone slab beside her was the penguin, who popped to his feet with a squawk.  Spotting Ella, he honked and waddled over, his flippers outstretched.  Findus quickly followed her companion.

“Oh, you darling boy!”  Ella kneeled down to embrace the little bird, then picked up Findus and cuddled her.  “And Findus!  You look so happy now!”  She peered at the penguin, who was wearing a shredded piece of cloth.  “What’s that you have on?”

Weaponizer gave a little honk and picked at the bandage around his chest.

“Do you want that off?” she asked and removed the cloth, revealing the scabs on his chest.  “Oh my -- what happened to you?”

“Chloe mentioned that he got into a fight with the local tomcat.  I think she thought he'd leave the bandage alone."

Ella squinted at the scabs.  "Looks like he's healing nicely, though....  Maybe he doesn't need it anymore.”

"That's good.  He'd just get it wet, anyway."  Dan said as he walked up, then squatted down to say hello to the animals.  “Hey there, you two.  Remember me?”

Weaponizer pulled back from Ella and looked at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and his beak open as if smiling.  The bird certainly looked happy, Dan reflected.  The penguin dashed up and hugged his leg before stepping back and chirping at his girlfriend.  Findus glanced at him before walking over and rubbing up against the tall man’s leg.

“Awww, they like you,” Ella said with a grin.

Dan patted the kitten’s back before straightening.  “Yeah, I guess.”  He started heading toward the other end of the pool.  “I wonder if there’s a television in this place?”

As he walked away, Weaponizer suddenly dashed between his legs, tripping him up.  Before he could right himself, Dan lost his footing and fell headfirst into the pool.  The cold water robbed all the air in his lungs as he scrambled to swim to the surface. As he spit water out of his mouth, he heard Ella giggle.

“Hardy har har,” Dan muttered as he grabbed the edge of the pool.  Just as he levered himself up, Weaponizer dashed over and threw himself at him, knocking him back into the water.

Cursing as Ella’s laughter echoed all around him, the tall man pulled himself back out and scowled at the penguin floating lazily on the water, honking and grinning at him.  The little bird’s eyes glinted devilishly.

“He -- he did that on purpose!” Dan sputtered.

“Don’t be silly, Dan -- he’s just a penguin!” the dark-haired woman said with a chuckle.

Squeezing some of the water out of his shirt, the tall man glared at the bird, who looked back at him innocently.  He wagged his finger at Weaponizer.  “I’ve got my eye on you.”

The penguin gave a loud trill, which sounded very much like a laugh.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Dan was convinced that the bird was the Devil.

Lucifer had the name, but Weaponizer had the attitude. The bird was the worst troublemaker the man had ever seen.  He constantly got underfoot, knocked all of Lucifer’s yarn into the water (okay, that wasn’t so bad -- anything that annoyed the dick was okay by him), got into the kitchen cabinets and threw all the pots and pans onto the floor, and seemed to take great pleasure in hiding in the bathroom, then squawking at Dan right as he was about to do his business.

Ella was no help, either.  Saying that she wanted to make a cake for the animals, she started mixing ingredients with Weaponizer and Findus right there on the counter with her.  Of course the penguin knocked the bag of sugar on the floor, and then the kitten kicked the sack of flour on top of it, making a mess.  Ella immediately set the animals down and got into a food fight with them, laughing so hard that Dan thought she was going to pass out.  Desperate for some peace and quiet, he tried to get them to stop.  They didn’t.

In the end, he ended up sitting on the floor with Ella and the animals, looking like a dusty white blob.

“Dammit, Ella, what is Chloe going to say about this mess?” Dan complained as he tried to dust off Findus, who was having none of it.  Hissing at him, she leaped out of his arms and scampered off, leaving little white paw prints across the floor.  With a honk, Weaponizer immediately took off after her, leaving another trail of footprints.  Dan flung up his hands as he rolled his eyes.  “Great!  And now we have to clean up the _entire house!”_

Ella chuckled as she started pushing the powdery mess on the floor into a big pile.  “Oh come on, chill, Dan.  Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“I’m not a drama queen!”

“Why are you so worried about what Chloe’s going to say, anyway?”  The dark-haired woman paused in her cleaning efforts and sat back on her heels.  A knowing look came over her face.  “Dude, are you still in love with her?”

Awwww, dammit, was he that transparent?  Dan felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.  “What?  No, of course not!”

“Well, that’s good, because Chloe’s been spending a lot of time with Lucifer lately.”

Pain shot through his heart at Ella’s words.  God, that hurt.  Yes, they were divorced, but he still loved his ex-wife, even though he knew she was beginning to have feelings for Lucifer.  Seeing her with another man was hard, but imagining her with that man-child made him cringe.  How could she want to be with someone that irresponsible, childish, and selfish?  It made no sense....

Almost as if reading his mind, Ella continued, “I know he’s a bit... eccentric, especially with the whole method actor thing, but he’s actually a good guy, Dan.  You should give him a chance.”

“A chance?”  Dan snorted.  “Right.  He’s a dick, Ella.  A _dick._  Chloe deserves someone better.”

She lifted an eyebrow.  “Like you?”

 _Yes!_  As he opened his mouth to answer, the reality of the matter hit him.  Clenching his jaw, he shook his head.  “No, not me.”

As soon as he said the words, he wished he could take them back -- swallow the words and hide them inside him, where they belonged... but he couldn’t.  Like the contents of Pandora’s box, the truth was now in the open, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

Chloe deserved the best... and that wasn’t him.

Depression washed over him like a tidal wave, threatening to pull him out to sea and leave him stranded there.  In the back of his mind, he had always hoped for reconciliation.  Although he was the one who had told her that they needed to divorce, a part of him hadl held onto the hope that she wouldn’t go through with it.  Spouses held onto paperwork like that all the time!  But... she didn’t.  She filed.

Even when he saw her interest in Lucifer grow, a part of him rejected what he was seeing, but soon it was too obvious to deny.  And, like a good ex-husband, he buried his own feelings as he tried to encourage her into a new relationship -- even if it was with a man who was a selfish, self-absorbed, arrogant bastard.  After all, that was who she wanted, right?  He should be supportive....  But a part kept hoping she would wake up and realize that she still had feelings for her ex-husband.

But it didn’t happen.

And now he had to face the fact that he really was alone.  True, they shared a child, but that was it.  Chloe was moving on, leaving him behind in the past.  Soon he would have no place in her life, other than helping with Trixie.  His insides screamed in agony as he squeezed his eyes shut.  God, he felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

“Hey, you okay?”

Dan opened his eyes to see that Ella had left her spot on the floor, and was bending over him.  “Huh?  Yeah.  Of course.  Why not?”

“Well, you scared me for a minute there, going radio silent and all.”  She tilted her head as she studied him with wise eyes.  “Losing Chloe isn’t the end of the world, you know.”

He snorted.  “Isn’t it?”  Batting at the mixture of sugar and flour, he watched as a white cloud billowed into the air.  “I lost the one person who meant everything to me, because I’m an idiot.  A stupid idiot who let work get in the way.”  Rubbing his forehead, he wondered how he could have ever been such a fool.

Sitting down beside him, Ella nudged his shoulder.  “We all make mistakes... but you can’t dwell on them.  Look, Chloe’s moved on.  You need to, too.”

“I know, but....”  Unable to look at her, he shifted his gaze to his flour-covered hands as he opened and closed them.  “I... I don’t know how.”

The dark-haired woman wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.  “You have to let her go.  I know it’s hard.  It’s hard for everyone -- but it’s in the past.  Time to look forward, not back.”

A bitter laugh left Dan’s lips.  “Easy for you to say.  You didn’t totally destroy your marriage.”

“No, but I know how it feels to mess things up royally.”  When he didn’t respond, she sighed.  “Look, I’ve done some pretty stupid things that nearly wrecked my life.  If it hadn’t been for the Big Guy, I probably wouldn’t even be sitting here now.  Just because I haven’t experienced a divorce doesn’t mean I don’t know how it feels to lose a loved one.”

“I know, but....”  Breaking off, Dan looked away.  How could he explain what he was feeling?  “I made so many mistakes.”

“Hey, none of us are perfect -- well, except the Big Guy.  Stop punishing yourself for being human.  So you made some mistakes -- so what?  Time to face them and move on.”  Ella gave him a little shake.  “Besides, It’s not like Chloe doesn’t love you anymore, or that you’ll never see her again.  You were a special part of her life --”

_“Were.”_

“And still are.  She still loves you, but in a different way now.  You were her husband in the past, but her friend now and in the future.  You’re someone she can go to for help when she needs it.  Comfort, when she needs it.  Someone she can depend on, when times get rough.  Come on, Dan, I _know_ you know this.”

He said nothing.

“Don’t you want to see Chloe happy?”

Dan’s heart clenched at Ella’s words, and he looked sharply at her.  “Of course I do!”

“Then let her go.  Let her be happy.  And let yourself be happy, as well.  You deserve a little happiness -- we all do.  Once you let her go, you won’t be bound in the chains of the past.  You’ll be free.”

_Free._

Such a beautiful word, although he didn’t know if he could ever be able to apply it to himself.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he nodded.  “I’ll try.”

“That’s all we can do, Dan.  Try.  Give it our best shot, so that we have no regrets afterward.”

“Regrets.”  He tilted his head up toward the ceiling, blinking back the tears.  “I have so many....”

Ella turned and gave him a big hug.  “It’s going to be okay.  Be kind to yourself.  Let those regrets go... and start your life from this moment forward.”

Wrapping his arms around Ella’s thin frame, he squeezed back and held on for dear life.  Her words meant more to him than she could ever know.  A clean slate -- how he needed one!  The tightness in his chest started to ease.  How grateful he was for her friendship.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Pulling back, she gave him a cheerful smile.  “You’re welcome.”  Looking him over, then herself, she started to laugh.  “Oh, man, we look like two corpses, with all this flour all over us!”

Glancing down at his clothes, Dan’s mouth quirked into a smile.  “Yeah, I guess we do.”  Pulling himself to his feet, he helped her to hers, then scanned the mess in the kitchen.  “Listen, I’ll clean up here, if you’ll give the two troublemakers a bath.”

Ella stuck her tongue out playfully at him.  “Oh sure, leave me with the hard job!”

“I think it’s your fault that the kitchen ended up like this --”

“Point taken.  Thanks, Dan.”

“No, Ella.  Thank _you.”_

Giving him the thumbs-up sign, she followed the tracks and skipped out of the kitchen.  A chuckle escaped Dan as he heard the angry squawking of Weaponizer as Ella yelled, “Oh no, you don’t -- you’re getting a bath!”

He had to admit, the talk with Ella had lifted his spirits.  Oh, he knew that he still had a long road to travel -- feelings of guilt and remorse weren’t going to go away in a day -- but at least now he had a starting point.  Maybe he did ruin his marriage, but he’d do his damndest to make up for it and be the best friend to Chloe that he could be.  It was the least he could do.  And maybe, if he was lucky, he’d meet someone new that he could have a life with -- and he’d be sure never to make the same mistakes again.

Filled with resolve, he took a deep breath and went in search of a broom.

 


	3. Linda and Maze

 

 

Maze couldn’t understand why she was freaking out so badly over a stupid little bird.

After all, she’d wrestled the best demons in Hell and had come out the winner each time.  She had battled angels and faced the Goddess of All Creation, for crying out loud!  There wasn’t anyone or anything that could rattle her.  She was the most fearsome demon in existence!

So then why was she running furiously from a penguin who was hell-bent on giving her a hug?

Vaulting over the couch, she managed to dodge the pesky little scamp’s embrace as she ran toward Linda -- her one friend who could protect her from Weaponizer.  Dashing up to her with a speed that would have left a human breathless, she grabbed the blonde therapist and used her as a shield against the little creature.

“Stay back!” she snarled as she pulled her friend left and right, keeping the woman in between her and the bird.

“Maze, it’s just a penguin!” Linda said with a laugh as she let herself be yanked about.

Weaponizer gazed up at the demon, his mouth open in a happy grin.  But that joyful expression didn’t fool Maze -- she knew he was plotting something fiendish.  The bird honked at her, making her pull Linda closer to her, then flapped his flippers up and down like he was trying to fly.

The demon pointed at him with a shaking finger.  “You don’t fool me, you evil creature.  I know you’re up to no good.”

Weaponizer cocked his head and blinked owlishly at her, then let out a trill that sounded very much like a madman’s laugh -- at least to Maze’s ears.  With relief she watched him waddle off in search of Findus.  Shoulders sagging, the demon released her friend from her tight grip.

“What was that all about?” Linda asked.  “He’s just trying to be friendly.”

Maze curled her lip after the disappearing figure of the bird.  “He’s evil.   _ Evil, _ I tell you.”

Linda snorted.  “This, coming from a demon from Hell.”

“Hey,  _ I’m _ not evil.  I help Lucifer punish wrongdoers.”  Pointing frantically at the penguin, she spat,  “That thing...  _ he’s _ evil!”

With a sigh, the therapist walked over to the sitting area and took a seat in the armchair, while beckoning Maze to the couch.  Leaping over its back, the athletic bounty hunter landed in a lying position on the cushions and propped her feet up on the armrest.

“Why do you think Weaponizer is evil?” Linda asked.

Maze gestured in the air with her hands, regretting the fact that she had left her knives at home.  Normally she’d be twirling them about now.  Unfortunately, skewering the evil penguin would have left Trixie devastated, so she didn’t bring them... but she still wished she had.  She would have gutted him with relish.

Sighing, she considered Linda’s question.  “That creature knows I don’t like him... but he follows me everywhere!”

“And why don’t you like him?”

Baring her teeth, the dark-haired woman snarled at her friend.  “Because he makes me feel all gooey inside!”

“Ah.”  Linda straightened the glasses on her nose and smiled slightly.  “There’s nothing wrong with feeling... gooey inside --”

“Yes there is -- I’m a demon!  I’m not supposed to feel gooey inside, especially toward a bird!”  Maze shot an angry look at the kitchen, where Weaponizer was peeking around the long counter and watching her.  Pointing at him, she yelled, “I see you there, bird!  I see you spying on me!”

As soon as she shouted, Weaponizer pulled back, hiding from view.  The blonde woman glanced at the kitchen, then back at her friend.  “There’s nothing there.”

The demon gaped.  “He’s there!  I’ll show you --”  When she made to get up, Linda reached out and stopped her.

“No, that’s not necessary.  Relax.  Let’s talk about this more.”

Angrily crossing her arms in front of her, Maze pursed her lips and glared in the direction of the kitchen. The penguin was trying to make her look insane in front of her friend!  “Stupid bird.”

Linda crossed her legs and studied her intently.  “Now then, you’re having issues with feelings, right?”

“Feelings.” The demon huffed angrily at the thought.  “Disgusting things.”

The blonde woman rolled her eyes.  “Yes, well, you do have them whether or not you want to admit it.”

“I do not!”

The therapist looked at her with raised eyebrows.  “You don’t care for Lucifer?”

Maze’s mouth opened for a retort, but found that she couldn’t answer.  To be honest, she did care for Lucifer -- a lot.  Their relationship was a complex one.  Miffed, she looked away and snorted.  “That’s different.”

Linda’s eyes were shrewd as she continued.  “How do you feel about... me?”

The demon’s face lit up at the question.  “I like you!  You’re my friend.”

“Do I make you feel gooey inside?”

A toothy grin graced Maze’s face as she gazed into the distance bit dreamily.  “Sometimes....”  Shooting a glance at Linda, she asked, “Why are you getting red?”

The therapist cleared her throat, flustered.  “Uh... that’s not important.  What about Trixie?  How do you feel about her?”

“The little human?”  She shrugged.  “She’s okay... for a human.”

“Have you ever felt gooey inside with her?”

The demon thought for a moment.  “Once.  I took her to go shake down the humans for candy.”  Smiling at the memory, she said proudly, “She did good.  Everyone gave us everything they had.”

“And that’s when you felt gooey with her?”

“No.”  Maze’s eyes grew soft as she remembered that Halloween.  “I showed her how I really looked -- and she wasn’t even afraid.”  Giving Linda a hard glance, she said, “She was a far cry from  _ you  _ when Lucifer showed you  _ his _ face --”

“Okay, let’s move on!  So... you’ve felt gooey inside with us -- and you’re okay with it.  So why do you think it’s so different with Weaponizer?”

Frowning, the demon glanced at the pool, studying the reflecting patterns on the surface of the water.  “I... I don’t know.  Most little creatures don’t like me.  Animals can sense what I am, and they run.  You notice the little kitten is nowhere to be seen?”

Linda glanced around, then back at her.  “I’m sure Findus is just keeping Weaponizer company.”

Maze let out a derisive snort.  “Sure.  If you say so.”  Leaning against the backrest, the demon stared up at the ceiling.  “Most creatures in Hell will tear off your face if you let them. I’ve fought many of them -- they know well to keep away from me, unless they want me to rip them to shreds with my bare hands.”  Flexing her hands in front of her face, she studied them before speaking quietly.  “It’s kill or be killed in Hell.  I never had a... companion like a dog or anything like that.  Even the hellhounds avoided me.  Cuddly things and I don’t mix.”

Linda’s eyes grew tender as she pushed up her glasses onto the bridge of her nose.  “And yet Weaponizer likes you.”

Maze glanced at her.  “Yeah.  I don’t get it.  It’s weird.”

The blonde therapist cocked her head.  “Maybe he sees what I see -- that deep down inside, you’re nice --”

In an instant, the dark-haired woman rocketed to her feet, standing threateningly over Linda.  “Take that back.”

The therapist gaped at her.  “But --”

“Take it back!”

“Okay, okay!  What I mean is that you’re awesome -- he sees that you’re awesome,” she corrected.

“Damn straight.”  The demon rocked on her heels, pleased.  She could never get enough of hearing how awesome she was.

Linda cleared her throat.  “Anyway, maybe Weaponizer sees how... awesome you are.  Maybe he likes you for that.  Maybe he wants to bask in your... awesomeness.”

Returning to her seat, Maze gazed at her friend with raised eyebrows.  “You really think so?”

“Is it so bad to have a friend who thinks you’re something special?”

For a long moment, the dark-haired woman was silent, turning the thought over in her mind.  It did feel nice to have someone think she was cool.  Linda and Trixie were her only friends, and they thought she was awesome.  Being around them made her feel gooey inside more than she cared to admit -- not that she’d ever tell them that.  She was a demon from Hell -- hard, tough!  She didn’t need anybody!

And yet....

“So you think I should let that monster near me?” she asked in a quiet voice.

A kind smile touched Linda’s lips.  “Only if you want to.  He’s harmless and just wants to be friends.  And it’s nice to have friends -- they give you comfort and support when you need it.”

“Like you?”

“Like me.”

“Friends, huh?”

“Yes.”

Maze cast suspicious eyes at the other woman.  “You won’t think I’m soft if I let him near me?”

Shaking her head fiercely, the therapist said, “No.  Absolutely not.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“You’d slice me open if I was.”

“Damn right I would.”  Decision made, Maze nodded.  “Okay, I’ll make peace with the monster.  But you have to sit next to me, in case this turns ugly.”

Linda grinned as she rose to her feet.  “Of course.”

Once the blonde woman was seated next to her, the demon let out a shrill whistle between her teeth.  Spotting the penguin peeking around the kitchen counter again, she waved him over.  “Come here, you little monster.”

Blinking at Maze in surprise, Weaponizer stared at her for a long moment.  Then he broke out into a large grin -- well, what could be construed as a grin on a bird.  Beaming with happiness, he ran straight at her like a bullet.  Trailing behind him, Findus scrambled to keep up with her companion.  Before the demon could even move, the penguin attached himself to her leg, rubbing his cheek against her as the kitten leaped onto the couch and made herself comfortable on Linda’s lap.

Those awful, gooey feelings flooded Maze again, but this time she was ready for them -- and truth be told, they weren’t so awful after all.  They did make her feel warm inside, like she was wrapped up in a cuddly blanket, and that bothered her a bit.  If any of the demons from Hell knew she was feeling any such thing, she’d be a laughingstock....  But she wasn’t in Hell, and they weren’t around.  Surely a little warmth wouldn’t be so bad...?  She was from the hottest place in existence, after all.  A little extra heat shouldn’t hurt -- even if it felt like her insides were melting into a puddle of nauseating...  _ feelings. _  Oh no, not at all.

Reaching down, she lifted the penguin onto her lap.  He immediately snuggled up next to her, rubbing his cheek on her leather bustier and cooing softly.

“Hey, not the boobs,” she said with mock anger as she repositioned him so that he was rubbing her stomach.  A little laugh escaped her as she glanced at her friend.  “What a perv.”

Linda’s chuckle made the warmth inside Maze grow a little more.  “He’s very much like Lucifer.”

The demon blinked.  “How so?”

“Well, besides that -- “ she gestured at the leather bustier, “-- he causes trouble, he’s well dressed, and he’s in love with Findus, despite her being from another world.”  She reached over and petted the bird’s back.

Maze laughed.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right.  He can’t fly, either.”

Linda’s eyebrows shot up. “Lucifer can’t fly?”

“Yeah.  I’ll tell you about it later.  Long story.”  The demon ruffled the bird’s feathered head.  “So it seems Lucifer is a penguin in disguise.”

The two women exchanged grins, enjoying each other’s company.  When Findus sniffed Maze and clumsily climbed onto her lap to join Weaponizer, the demon felt heat flood her face.  Her hand tentatively reached out and petted the soft fur on the kitten’s back.  Purring loudly, Findus rubbed herself against the demon’s hand.

“I... I never imagined....” she whispered.  The back of her eyes stung, but she blinked rapidly.  Stupid cat was giving her allergies.  Glancing at the woman next to her, she felt panic in her bones.  She didn’t know what to do, what to feel....

Linda reached over, squeezed her hand and gave her a tender smile.  “Just enjoy it for what it is, Maze.  We all think you’re awesome.”

 

 


	4. Charlotte and Amenadiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to moonatoms for helping me with this chapter. Thank you, your input made this so so SO much better! <3

 

 

“I don’t see why your brother would ask you to look after his animals.”

Amenadiel turned to his mother, now occupying the body of one Charlotte Richards, and sighed.  Perhaps it had been a mistake to invite Mom to come with him to Lucifer’s new Malibu house, but he wanted company.  Truth be told, losing his Grace had been devastating, and now he felt very alone.  Being around Mom helped... well, sometimes.  Now was probably not one of those times.

Unlocking the front door, Amenadiel waved Charlotte inside.  “He told me it would be a nice place to hang out.”

The tall blonde sniffed as she stepped into the house and strode ahead of her son, not waiting for him as he closed and locked the door behind him.  The angel watched her with misgivings as she walked into the great room and turned to him, smiling.

“Not bad -- your brother does have good taste when it comes to choosing dwellings.  We can meet here whenever we want to discuss... things.”

“Well... I’m not sure that would be wise,” Amenadiel said, just as he heard a bird squawk.  Glancing around his mother, he saw Weaponizer waddling up to them, with Findus close behind. “We’re here to take care of them, after all.”  Waving, he drew Charlotte’s attention to the animals.

She turned and let out a shriek.  “Ew!  What are those... things?”

“Luci’s pets.”  Bending down, Amenadiel held out a hand to the penguin.  “Come here, little guy.  Don’t be shy.”

The bird stared up at Charlotte, a strange look on his face, before giving her a wide berth and dashing to the angel.  Issuing a happy honk, he gave the angel a hug.  Findus followed more cautiously, eyeing the goddess warily, before romping over to the angel and sniffing his hand.

Amenadiel gave Findus a scratch, eliciting a purr from the kitten.  “Awww, they’re so cute!”

Crossing her arms, Charlotte rolled her eyes and stood back with her weight resting on one leg.  “They’re disgusting.”  She walked over and, with her well-shod foot, shoved Findus away from her son.  Findus gave out a yelp as she rolled, finally coming to a stop a few feet away.  Weaponizer dashed over to her, chirping with concern, before glaring at the goddess.  The look the bird gave Charlotte had Amenadiel swallowing hard.  The only other time he had seen that exact expression had been on Luci’s face when he was defending Chloe.  Of course, that was ridiculous, but --

Squawking angrily, the penguin lunged at the goddess, pecking at her leg with the ferocity of an animal ten times his size.  As Charlotte quickly backed away from the vicious animal, she pointed at the bird and cried, “What’s wrong with that thing?!”

“You must have upset him.  Mom, watch out --”

Too late.  With a scream, Charlotte fell backward into the pool.  Weaponizer stood on the edge, watching her with cold eyes before letting out several loud honks that sounded like a victory call.

“Ugh!”  Standing up, the soggy goddess slogged her way over to the stairs and stepped out of the pool.  Pointing at the penguin, she shouted, “You don’t know who you’re messing with, you ugly creature!  I’m the Goddess of All Creation!  I will tear you apart with my bare hands --”

Amenadiel rushed over and helped her out of the water.  “Come on, Mom, he’s just an animal.  He’s harmless.”

Charlotte’s furious eyes shot daggers at her son.   _“Harmless?_ Look what he did to my dress!  My shoes!  My handbag!”

“Look, I’m sure there are some towels and things in one of the bathrooms.  Why don’t you go and take a nice hot shower and clean yourself up?  I think the rooms must be down that hall, there....”

The blonde woman said nothing, merely turned her nose in the air and marched in the direction the angel was pointing.  After she left, Amenadiel turned to Weaponizer, who stood at his feet, grinning happily up at him.

“Do you have a death wish or something?”

Ignoring him, the penguin waddled over to the kitten and nuzzled her.  With a loud purr, Findus snuggled against him and rubbed her cheek against his scarred chest.  When the bird trilled with delight, the angel couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, I see how it is.  But you really can’t make Mom angry.”

Amenadiel watched as Weaponizer closed his eyes in bliss.  Obviously the bird didn’t care.  Sighing, he shook his head and sat down on the couch.  “Well, it’s a little too early to feed you guys, so I’m just going to rest for a bit.”  Stretching out his long frame, he lay down on the couch.  He listened to the sound of the animals walking away before closing his eyes.

It was lonely here on Earth.  He missed his siblings -- the camaraderie, the teasing, the long talks into the night.  Oh sure, Lucifer was okay -- albeit annoying, at times -- and Mom was here as well, but... it wasn’t the same.  And he missed... Maze.  Missed her a lot.

Lucifer had seen how lonely he was and had invited him to LUX a number of times, but even when surrounded by people, Amenadiel still felt like an outcast.  When his brother said he knew just the thing to make him feel better and asked him to look after the animals, the angel knew it was because he pitied him.  Amenadiel didn’t know whether to thank him or hate him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Charlotte’s scream.

He jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the shriek as fear shot through him.  What had happened? Was another angel after his mother?  Had humans invaded the house? Or something worse?

Just before he reached the hallway, Findus dashed up and almost tripped him, before finally hiding behind him.  Reaching down, the angel scooped her up and held her close, surprised at the trembling he could feel shaking her little frame.  The kitten burrowed into his chest, meowing as her little claws clutched his shirt to her.

“What happened?” he asked the kitten just as his mother, dressed only in a towel, rounded the corner and stormed up to him.  “Mom, are you okay?”

“Give me that monster.  I’m going to throw her outside where she belongs.”

Amenadiel blinked.  “What in Father’s name happened?”

Charlotte pointed at the little kitten.  “That... _thing_ did her business on my handbag, and that flippered creature threw my shoes in the toilet -- _the toilet!”_

Gaping, the angel struggled to comprehend what his mother was saying.  “Wait... the toilet?  How did he --”

“I don’t know and I don’t care!  Those filthy beasts should be exterminated.  They have no business being in this house --”

The angel stared at his mother with exasperation.  “Lucifer _bought_ this house for them.  It’s theirs.”

Tossing her head, the goddess crossed her arms in front of her.  “Your brother is ridiculous.  You need to talk some sense into him.”

Rolling his eyes, Amenadiel sighed and gave up trying to reason with his mother.  Glancing around, he asked, “Where’s Weaponizer?”

“You mean that horrible bird?  I kicked him outside, where he belongs.”

Panic filled him.  “Mom, you can’t kick him outside -- he’ll roast out there!  Or get eaten by a coyote --”

A smirk grew on Charlotte’s face.  “It would serve that creature right, to get shredded to pieces --”

Shoving his mother out of his way, the angel ran to the master bedroom and looked out the sliding glass window.  There was no sign of the little penguin.

“Lucifer’s going to kill me,” Amenadiel muttered under his breath as he set the kitten down and pushed her gently under the bed.  “You’ll be safe there.  I have to find your friend.”

Just as he opened the sliding glass door, his mother came into the room.  “Where are you going?”

“I have to find the penguin.”

She waved a nonchalant hand in the air.  “Leave him.  We need to discuss ways to get home --”

Staring at her with his mouth agape, Amenadiel couldn’t believe what his mother was saying.  “Now isn’t the time!  Lucifer will kill me if we lose his bird --”

A thunderous expression came over Charlotte’s face, turning her beautiful features ugly.  “Who cares about the silly bird!”

“I do!  He’s my responsibility while we’re here!”

The blonde goddess snorted.  “Fine, go look for your stupid bird.  But I’m leaving!”

Heart sinking, Amenadiel nodded.  He hadn’t wanted to be alone, but... so be it.  Shoulders slumped, he went out onto the patio and closed the sliding door behind him.

It didn’t take long to find the penguin.  He was at the side of the house, pacing back and forth and gazing up at one of the windows.  The angel walked up behind him and scooped him into his arms.  For a moment the bird struggled before he got a good look at the one carrying him.  Issuing a grateful squawk, he gave Amenadiel a big hug.

Warmth filled the angel’s insides at Weaponizer’s affection.  It had been so long since he had felt anything but sadness....  “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Charlotte was gone when the angel walked inside the house.  Disappointment flooded him, although he hadn’t expected anything less from his mother.  There were times when she wasn’t very... sympathetic.  Loneliness came flooding back.  He couldn’t help but feel... abandoned.  Abandoned by everyone and everything.  Self-pity flooded him, and not even seeing the two animals joyously reuniting alleviated his depression.

Plodding over to the couch, he threw himself on the cushions and lay there.  Findus immediately jumped on him and snuggled on his chest.  For a moment he considered setting her back on the floor, but her warm little body felt... good.  Stroking the purring kitten, he tried not to think of how empty the house seemed.  How quiet it was.  How alone he was.

As he lay there, Weaponizer waddled next to the couch and honked.  When the angel didn’t move, he honked again.  And again.  And again and again and again, until Amenadiel finally glanced over at him.  The penguin exchanged a long look with him before the angel finally sighed and sat up, still clutching Findus to his chest.

“You’re demanding,” he said to the bird.  “Why do I get the impression that you could easily jump up here if you wanted to?”  When he leaned over to pick up Weaponizer, Findus jumped out of his arms and onto his shoulder, then his back, meowing and walking all over him until she dug her claws near his shoulder blades -- where his wings lay hidden -- with the intent of making a nest.

“Hey -- hey, not the back,” he fretted as he placed the penguin on the cushions next to him.  Reaching over, he tried to reach the little kitten, but she kept kneading his back until he finally managed to pry her off and set her on his lap.  “No.  The back is off-limits.”

When she tilted her head at him, looking adorable in her confusion as to why she couldn’t turn him into her own personal pillow, the ice around Amenadiel’s heart melted a little.  An overwhelming urge to explain to her why she couldn’t go kneading his back suddenly came over him.  It was odd, because she was just a cat, but... he wanted to tell someone about his wings, and how he felt.  The bitterness about losing his Grace was like a rock in his stomach, weighing him down, drowning him in a river of self-pity.  Perhaps talking about it would help alleviate the pain he felt.  As Weaponizer scrambled onto his lap to sit next to the little kitten, Amenadiel stammered, “I’m sensitive back there.  My... wings are messed up.”

They both looked at him unblinkingly.

The need to unburden himself became paramount.  “I did some things I’m not proud of.  They were pretty lousy things.  Anyway, I messed up... and for that, Father stripped me of my powers.”  Bowing his head, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the burning in the back of his eyes.  “I don’t think it was fair --  I mean, Luci’s done a lot worse, but....”  He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I’d do anything to get back into Father’s good graces.”  A derisive laugh escaped him.  “But Father’s never one to forgive easily.”

The kitten looked at him for a long moment before she cuddled close, snuggling against him.  Amenadiel wasn’t sure what to do, but finally took her in his big hands and stroked her little furry body.  Purring loudly, Findus rubbed against him.  Weaponizer honked for attention, glancing from Amenadiel to Findus and back again, before chirping and trying to squeeze his way into the hands that held the kitten.

The burly angel chuckled.  It sounded rusty in his ears.  “Don’t worry, I’ll pet you, too.”

Holding onto the animals, he repositioned himself until he lay down on the couch, with the animals on his chest.  Findus kneaded Amenadiel’s shirt until she had made a comfortable nest.  With a soft meow, she beckoned Weaponizer over.  Like a conquering hero, the penguin approached the nest proudly, settled himself on the rucked up material, and snuggled close to the cat.  They both closed their eyes as they cuddled each other.

Admiring the soft fur on Findus and the luxurious feathers on Weaponizer as he petted them, Amenadiel felt a shaft of jealousy in his bones.  He wished he had someone, too... someone who looked out for him, someone who... cared.  But he didn’t.  All he had was a violent, somewhat unpredictable mother, and the Devil for a brother.  He didn’t have anyone.  His heart clenched as his thoughts drifted to Maze.  He didn’t even have the love of a demon.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he desperately tried not to think of his heart’s desire.

Findus purred under his tender ministrations, breaking into his thoughts, and Weaponizer cooed softly.  Glancing at the animals, a crooked smile touched his lips.  When his petting slowed to a stop, the penguin opened one eye and squawked in protest while Findus nuzzled against his hand for more strokes.

A small spark lit inside him, giving him some much needed warmth.  At least the animals seemed to like him, and that was something, wasn’t it?  Better than nothing, he supposed.  They made him feel... good.  Not so isolated.  And they didn’t look at him with censure in their eyes.  The animals accepted him, cuddled him... loved him.  He hadn’t felt loved since Father removed his Grace.  And maybe if they could love him, eventually others would, as well?

Pulling the animals close, the angel blinked back the sudden tears in his eyes. It was dust... surely just dust.  With surprise, Amenadiel felt the loneliness loosen its dark grip on his soul, to be replaced by something brighter and far more beautiful.

Hope.

 

 


	5. Lucifer and Chloe, Revisited

 

 

One week later, Lucifer still hadn’t figured out what that strange feeling was that had overcome him when he had been with the detective’s little spawn.  Not that it mattered, of course -- it was probably some aftereffect of smoke inhalation, and would most likely never happen again.  He quickly pushed the puzzle out of his mind and reflected on the past five days.

The time off had done him well -- his throat was no longer raw, he wasn’t coughing anymore, and his hands were finally healed.  Well, almost.  The skin felt a bit tight, but the fallen angel figured that it would go away in time.  In truth, it was an odd sensation -- he had never experienced the like.  Flexing them open and closed, he stared at his hands in fascination.  If his burns from Hell ever healed, would all of his skin be tight?  Why, it might be as if he had gotten plastic surgery on his entire body!  Not that he needed it, of course -- his body was perfection!  Now if he could only figure out a way to dazzle Chloe, so that she could realize how magnificent he was....

As he hopped out of the Corvette and grabbed his knitting basket, he tried to think of something that would impress his partner.  Seeing that his hands were healed, he could knit again.  She seemed to like the idea of the handholding mittens, but... well, that wouldn’t show off his naked splendor, would it?  Chewing on his lower lip, he tried to think of something that would display his awesomeness to an amazing degree, and came up with... nothing.

With a heavy sigh, he set his problem aside for the moment and prepared himself before entering Weaponizer and Findus’s house.  Sure enough, as soon as he shut the door behind him, the kitten and penguin came barreling toward him.  Holding his knitting basket in front of him, he tried to ward them off.

“Back!  Back!” he cried, but they ignored him.  Weaponizer attached himself to Lucifer’s leg, hugging him and cooing happily, while Findus swiftly climbed up his body to wrap herself around the back of his neck like a stole.  Rolling his eyes, the fallen angel wondered why it was that the animals liked to torture him so much.  “You can’t keep adhering yourselves to me like I’m your stuffed plushy toy.  I’m the Devil -- I have personal space issues!”

Quite obviously, they didn’t care one whit about his personal space issues, for they stayed where they were.  Grumbling under his breath about the insolence of the two scamps, he picked up the penguin and walked into the great room with the animals.  Once he had set his knitting basket on the couch, he strode to the pool edge and set the penguin in the water, then reached up and detached Findus from around his neck.

“Go and keep your boyfriend company.”  After placing her on the floor, he waved her on.  “Go on!”

Findus gave him such a sad, pathetic look that Lucifer found himself picking her back up and cuddling her -- in a dignified manner, of course.  The Devil did not cuddle animals!

“I’m getting soft,” he muttered as he settled himself on the couch.  Weaponizer hopped out of the water and waddled over to Lucifer, jumping up beside him and spraying water all over him.  “Ew!  Stop it!  Bloody hell --”

The penguin grinned and nuzzled the fallen angel, soaking his clothes.  Lucifer gave the bird a killing look while Findus purred and pressed closer to him.  Rolling his eyes and flinging his arms up in the air, he finally gave up trying to stop the animals and let them drape themselves all over him.  They were going to do whatever they wanted, anyway.

Sighing, he got to the problem at hand and tried to figure out what he could knit that would impress Chloe and show off his perfect body.  Of course, he could just walk around naked -- that would surely impress the detective! -- but she wouldn’t be too pleased if her little spawn caught sight of him in his glorious naked splendor.

“What do you think?” Lucifer asked Weaponizer.  “The detective will be arriving after picking up her little human from her friend’s birthday party.  I need to impress her.  Shall I walk around naked?  Will that work?  After all,  _ you _ walk around naked -- you both do.”

The penguin ignored him and slapped his wet flippers against the fallen angel.

“Stop that!”  Letting his eyes glow red, Lucifer glared at the bird, but the penguin gazed at him with a mischievous look and kept right on slapping him.  Rubbing his forehead, the Devil wondered how he had lost the ability to strike fear in the hearts of creatures -- he couldn’t even frighten a bird!  “Right.  You’re getting far too cocky for my taste.”  He then turned to the kitten sitting on his lap.  “Well?  Aren’t you going to stop your boyfriend?”

She merely yawned and snuggled closer to him.

“Fine.  Abandon me!  I’ll figure this out on my own.”

Reaching into his basket, Lucifer pulled out a ball of yarn and his needles.  Quickly casting on the yarn, he started to knit.  He didn’t know what he was making, but he figured at some point inspiration would hit.  Maybe he’d knit a straightjacket for the penguin....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

A few hours later, Lucifer heard the front door open.  Ah, the detective and her little spawn had finally arrived!  Setting aside his knitting, he pushed Weaponizer and Findus off of him and rose to his feet.  He had taken but three steps away from the couch when Trixie dashed up, barreling into him and giving him a big hug.

“Lucifer!”

Stifling a yelp, the fallen angel plastered a smile on his face as he held his hands away from her and struggled not to look horrified.  “H-hello, child.”

She gave him a toothy grin.  “Are your hands all better now?”

“Yes.”  Taking a step back, he tried to detach the little girl from around his waist, but she moved with him, clutching him with a surprisingly strong grip.  “Ah.  Yes.  Doesn’t your mother need help unloading the car?”

Trixie giggled.  “Nah, she’s fine.”  The little girl’s eyes lit upon the animals on the couch and she squealed, finally releasing him.  “Weaponizer!  Findus!”  Jumping on the cushions, she scooped them into her arms and cuddled them.  Weaponizer cooed and rubbed up against the little girl while Findus purred happily.  Then the little girl spotted the new attraction at the poolside and ran over to it, clapping her hands in delight as the animals ambled up to her side.

Chloe made her way to Lucifer and, with a smile, slanted a glance at him.  “An inflatable water slide?”

He beamed with pride.  “Only the best, Detective!  The workers came and installed it a few hours ago.  I thought an inflatable one would be best for the animals and the child -- no hard edges, you see.  I had planned on installing it in LUX, but realized it would serve its purpose much better here.”  He stole a glimpse at her.  “Are you impressed?”

She gazed at him warmly.  “It was sweet of you to think of Trixie and the animals.”

“Well, it’s not only for them, of course.  I mean... we could....?”  He broke off, hoping she would tell him she would go skinny-dipping with him.  The thought of Chloe without any clothes on did funny things to his insides, sending a kaleidoscope of butterflies loose in his stomach.  His breath suddenly grew short as he imagined her slipping naked down the slide into his waiting arms --

“I don’t think so,” she said with a chuckle, bursting his bubble.

Lucifer’s shoulders sagged.  “Oh.”

Trixie ran up to the pair of adults and grabbed a hold of her mother’s arm.  “Mommy, can I go swimming with Weaponizer?  Can I?” Jumping up and down, she practically vibrated with excitement.

“Tomorrow morning, okay, Monkey?  We’ll be eating dinner in an hour or so.”

“Tomorrow?!” the little girl whined.  “But that’s so far away!  What about after dinner?”

“I don’t want you swimming on a full stomach.”

“Awwww, Mommy...!”  Thrusting her lower lip out, Trixie crossed her arms and pouted.

Her unhappiness distressed Lucifer more than he cared to admit.  Casting a glance at Chloe, he asked, “Surely a little swim wouldn’t hurt...?  After all, it’s what she desires --”

The detective gave him the evil eye.  “No.  That water is cold, and I don’t want her getting a stitch in her side or anything like that.  Tomorrow will be soon enough -- I’ll have to find her wetsuit.”  Giving her daughter a meaningful glance, Chloe asked, “Besides, wasn’t there something else you wanted to do?”

“Oh, yeah!  Thanks for reminding me, Mommy!”  Swimming forgotten, Trixie dashed off to her bag sitting by the front door.

Lucifer watched her go, mystified, before turning his gaze to his partner.  Lifting an eyebrow, he asked an unspoken question.  Chloe gave him a secretive smile in response.  Curiosity piqued, the fallen angel waited for the little girl to return.

He didn’t have to wait long.  Trixie came running back, a ball of sky blue yarn in one hand and knitting needles in the other.  Bouncing up and down in front of him, she asked, “Can you teach me how to knit?”

For once the Devil was rendered completely speechless.  Gaping at the little girl, he stared at her before glancing at Chloe and back again.  “I... but... you want me to  _ what?” _

Trixie seemed completely oblivious to his shock.  “Teach me to knit!  Mommy is too busy cooking and I want you to teach me, anyway.”  Her eyes sparkled like diamonds.  “Please?”

“But... but your mother is a far finer knitter than I --”

The blonde woman grinned at him.  “Don’t sell yourself short.  Besides, I have to cook.”

The blood drained from Lucifer’s face, leaving him a pasty white, as panic swept through him.  “But...”

Opening her aqua eyes very wide, Chloe gave him a pleading glance.  “Please, Lucifer?  It would mean a lot to both of us.”

Why did he feel like he was getting played?  He was the Devil -- he should be unplayable!  And yet... he would happily do anything Chloe asked of him, for she was his everything.  He was hers to command.  Gulping down his fear of the little human, he nodded.  “Very --”  His voice broke, causing heat to infuse his cheeks.  Clearing his throat, he dropped his tone an octave and said, “Very well.”

“Yay!”  Trixie started dancing around the room while Chloe took a step closer to him.  Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

“Thank you.”

At her gentle touch, more heat flooded his face, burning him from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  He was sure his face was very red -- mayhap even redder than his Devil face!   _ Anything for you _ was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back and nodded silently.  When she rewarded him with a dazzling smile, Lucifer swore he’d teach the child everything he knew, just to see her smile at him like that again.

Trixie tugged at his sleeve, breaking the mood.  “Can we start now?”

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer pulled up all of his courage and prepared himself for battle.  “Yes, child.  We can.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Being such a bright child, Trixie caught on very quickly and was soon busy knitting herself a simple scarf. The fallen angel was impressed by her dexterity and cleverness.  She still scared him -- especially when she cuddled up beside him in the couch so that they could knit side by side -- but he found that she wasn’t so bad.  Well, apart from the random and unexpected hugs, of course.

After a completely unsatisfying dinner of cardboard frozen food that Chloe had warmed up -- she refused to let Lucifer cook them something edible -- Trixie showed her mother the progress she had made on her project.  The fallen angel watched as Chloe oohed and ahhed over the simple blue cloth as if it was the Mona Lisa.

“You’ve done really well in such a short time, and you’ve knitted so much!” she told Trixie, who beamed.

“Lucifer is a really good teacher.”

Perking up at that, he felt a strange warmth infuse his bones at the praise.  It was odd, really -- she was a little human and her praise shouldn’t mean much, but it did.  Actually, it meant more to him than he cared to admit.  Giving his partner a wide grin, he thrust out his chest and straightened with pride.

“He was knitting something too, and it was totally cool.”  Trixie glanced up at Lucifer with smiling eyes.  “Show Mommy!”

“Ah.  Right.”  He held out his piece to Chloe with a flourish.  “Have a look.”

Chloe took the folded gray knitted fabric and opened it up.  An odd expression crossed her face as she glanced up at him.  “Is this...?”

“Boxer shorts!” he said happily.

“It’s....”  Her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment.  Cocking his head, Lucifer wondered why she wasn’t saying anything more.  Perhaps she was stunned speechless by its beauty?  Exhilaration shot through him, driving his heart into a frantic beat.  Had... had he finally impressed her?

“It’s an elephant’s head!” Trixie chimed in excitedly.  “See the ears on the sides?”

“Uh... yeah.  Okay.  But why is its trunk --”

Lucifer pointed to it, his eyes twinkling devilishly.  “Right.  That’s special.  That’s where I would insert my wedding tac--”

“Okay!  Trixie!” Chloe interrupted, her face suddenly turning beet red.  “Why don’t you change into your pajamas?  And then we’ll all watch a Disney movie together, okay?”

“Okay!”  Grinning, the little girl unexpectedly gave the fallen angel a big hug.  “Thank you, Lucifer!  You’re the best!”

And there it was again -- that strange, effervescent feeling that made his insides lighter than air, filling him with warmth and... happiness.  Cocking his head, he tried to figure out why he felt such a thing.  Was it the little spawn?  He didn’t like children, and yet....  Shaking his head, he decided to think about it later.  It was all too confusing.  He’d much rather concentrate on the little human’s mother.

As the child ran off to her room, Lucifer studied Chloe’s blush with interest.  Surely her sudden flush of color was an indication of how impressed she was?  “Would you like me to model the boxers for you, Detective?”

“No!”  Her laugh sounded nervous as her eyes darted about.  “No, that... uh.... That won’t be necessary.”

His eyes smoldering with passion, he leaned close and dropped his voice to a sexy pitch.  “Were you impressed?”

“By your boxer shorts?  Actually... no.”

As Lucifer’s passion deflated like a balloon with a slow leak, he wilted.  “Oh.”

When she turned to him, he was surprised to see the tender expression in her eyes.  “But you did impress me.”

He blinked.  “I... I did?”  What could he have done to impress her?  He hadn’t even gotten naked --

“You did.  You taught Trixie how to knit.  I watched while you weren’t looking -- you were patient and kind.  You didn’t have to teach her, and yet you did.  That was really something, Lucifer.”  Reaching up, Chloe caressed his cheek.  “Really something.”

Her words filled him with more of that effervescent, bubbly champagne feeling, sending a shock of warmth from his heart to the tips of his extremities.  Never having felt such a flood of emotion, he didn’t know what to do, nor did he understand what it meant.  How could she be impressed by something so simple?  It made no sense!  And yet, as he gazed at her open expression full of admiration, he realized that she was telling the truth.

Lucifer’s mouth went dry.  If he had impressed her, perhaps she might kiss him?  His heart thumped painfully in his chest, so rapidly he thought he would pass out.  His breath caught in his chest as he gazed into her aqua eyes, so beautiful and full of kindness --

A squawk sounded at their feet as Findus suddenly dashed around them, with Weaponizer in hot pursuit.  Cursing the little scamps, the fallen angel reached out to steady Chloe as she tried to dodge them.  Weaponizer rammed into the back of his legs, knocking Lucifer off-balance, and they all went crashing down onto the floor --

And somehow, Lucifer ended up on top of Chloe, with his lips pressed on hers.

He froze.  She froze.  They both froze as Findus sprang away and Weaponizer chased her to the pool, honking all the way.  As Lucifer lay there on top of Chloe, his lips still against hers, his brain cursed the animals for putting him in this position.  The same brain also profusely thanked the same animals for putting him in this position.

Oh, her lips were so soft, and the feel of her supple body plastered against his sparked a wildfire of desire within him.  He quickly braced most of his weight on his arms so that he wasn’t crushing her, but he couldn’t tear his lips from hers.  It was what he had been longing for, yearning for, dreaming about --

Too soon Chloe turned her head away, huffing out a little breathless laugh.  Lucifer immediately rose, lifting her to her feet, as well.  His eyes traced her hair in charming disarray, the rosy blush of her cheeks, and her lips -- oh, her lips that he had finally gotten to kiss!  Before he knew it, he was swaying toward her, wanting another taste of her --

“Uh... wow, those animals are...”  She broke off, unable to look at him as her face grew redder.

Concern suddenly shot through the fallen angel.  “Are you hurt?”

Shaking her head, she gave a nervous chuckle.  “No.  Uh... no.  I’m fine.”  Her eyes caught his gaze before they slipped away again.  “Are you...?”

“I’m... fine.”  Well, other than the raging arousal that was burning him from the inside out....  “Detective --”

“I better check on Trixie,” she said as she took a step backward, then another and another.

She was slipping away, and it scared him.  He tried again.  “Detective --”

“Y-yes?”

“I... I didn’t mean... I hope you aren’t.... I....”  Lucifer’s shoulders slumped when he couldn’t find the right words.  He gave up.  The little scamps had destroyed any chance he might have had with Chloe.  Despair tore at his insides, ripping his heart to shreds.  “I... I’m sorry.”

For a long moment she stared at him, her face growing even more red.  When she finally spoke, it was in a voice so soft that he wasn’t sure he had even heard her.  “I’m not.”

Lucifer blinked in surprise as he watched her dash away.  Wait... what?  What?

_ What? _

For a long moment he stood there, stunned, before a slow smile lit his face and happiness exploded inside of him, filling him with such warmth that he thought he’d pass out.  Well!  Perhaps he had a chance, after all!  Turning, he saw Findus and Weaponizer across the room, curled up beside each other and smiling at him.  The fallen angel grinned back as hope blossomed in his heart.

“I owe you one,” he said, his voice carrying across the still room.

Weaponizer merely honked before cuddling with his kitten.

Lucifer watched them for a moment more before he let his mind drift back to Chloe.  At the thought of their kiss, his face softened and his lips curved into a dreamy smile.  He wasn’t sure what the future held in store for him, but as long as he was with the detective, he knew he would be happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story even though the emphasis shifted away from Lucifer and Chloe for a bit. The next story will be back to normal, I promise! :) 
> 
> In case any of you are wondering what Lucifer's project looked like, here is a link of the image. I can't embed it in the story because, well, you know.... T rating. :-) But yes, his boxer shorts are real!  
> http://static.thefrisky.com/uploads/2014/12/16/etsy-spotlight-ugly-gifts-4-400x470.jpg
> 
> Thank you all again!! You all rock!


End file.
